Blue Legend
by CyberActors15
Summary: Everyone has their own journey to go on. The hedgehog prince and heir to the throne was born during the time of a planetary war.


Chapter 1: Birth of Royalty

**Shadow: Hey guys I'm Shadow the hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I am here to give you a little information on this fanfic. First of all this is Sonic the Hedgehog told in a new way. There is a war going on, Sonic is the prince of the world. Don't forget some characters will be younger or older than they really are. Also this story is a mix of Sonic the Hedgehog (games) Sonic Underground, Sonic X and maybe, just maybe Sonic the Hedgehog (TV) but don't count on it. Oh yeah CA15 does not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any Sega characters that might appear in this. But the OCs are his and this plot yup his.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Many years ago the planet Mobius got into a war with the planet Crisis-Mech. The planet was inhabited by machines, creatures spawned from the great deity Iblis and creatures spawned from the deity Dark Gaia. Many years before Dark Gaia left her brother Light Gaia (Gender unknown so guess who made Dark Gaia a female) and formed a planet with her mate Iblis. The two had a child known as Mephiles who was to take care of the planet while the two stayed together in harmony in the centre of the planet.

Mephiles kept the Nightmare planet peaceful as his parents had asked and he did this for hundreds of years. Later on Mephiles started to become corrupt and started using his power for evil purposes. He started oppressing the people of the planet Solaris. The planet became a crisis in its self. Dark Gaia and Iblis asked Light Gaia and another powerful entity known as Chaos for help.

Chaos and Light Gaia then created magical jewels and a magical sceptre. Mephiles learned of this and stole the emeralds and used their amazing power for himself. He was later defeated and locked away in the sceptre by a black hedgehog who came out of nowhere. The sceptre was then locked away deep within the planet. And an echidna guardian was then placed on the alter where the most powerful of the emeralds, the Master Emerald, lay and protected it, while the rest of the echidna tribe were placed on the sanctuary and on the island to live and help with the Master Emerald.

Years later a large robot landed on the Solaris.

The robot was able to find Dark Gaia and Iblis and lock them in a long sleep. The robot then planted machines inside them that would eventually allow complete control of the two deities. The large robot then disassembled itself and covered over the planet in metal. Robots started travelling around the world as they colonised the planet. Where the main Robot was Humans walked out and helped the robots colonise the planet. One human in particular went another way. He was extremely old and was close to dyeing. He walked until he found the fountain of youth that was on the planet.

He drank from the fountain and became younger. After becoming younger again he found some history books on what happened in the past. He was particularly fascinated by jewels known as the Chaos Emeralds. On that day Dr Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik came up with the most brilliant plan ever. Five centuries later when Solaris was finally ready to become Crisis-Mech, Dr Eggman, who was still young, waged war against Mobius. He made sure the Light Gaia was not capable of helping but he could not do anything about Chaos because his location was unknown.

~00000~

Years later Chaos had already found a way to block all the people from Crisis-Mech from coming anywhere close to Mobius by putting a special barrier that prevented even teleportation to the planet.

The current King of Mobius was in deep thought. He had jet black fur and crimson marks on his fur. He was one of the few Chaos Hedgehogs that were left. He was in his normal light weight, hyper friction resistant white, black, red and yellow jet shoes. He was King Shadow the hedgehog, husband to Queen Aleena the Hedgehog. Shadow looked over Green Hill Zone and smirked with satisfaction.

He remembered how 15 years after he was created in the Space Colony Ark by Professor Gerald Robotnik and Black Doom he and Maria went down to earth and Shadow met the love of his life who also turned out to be the princess.

The two had been together for 10 years before they got married and last year Aleena had become pregnant. Shadow knew that their child would come any day know.

"Okay today is June 23rd (Sonic's actual birthday). If I get a Shadow Jr today then I will be the happiest person in the world." Shadow said to no one in particular then he looked towards the large Castle that stood there on the royal beach of Green Hill.

Shadow then felt the telepathic link he had with his wife go into an extreme. Her water had just broken.

"Oh man I had picked a wrong day not to bring a chaos emerald with me." Shadow grumbled to himself before he jumped off the cliff he was on and started skating towards the castle.

Shadow knew he was fast so he could get there in no time, but when he got to the castle he was informed that the Queen had been taken to the hospital.

Shadow sighed and then skated to the hospital.

He got to the hospital just as his son was born. Shadow went into the room and saw Aleena holding a blue hedgehog baby.

As Shadow got closer he heard the doctor talking to Aleena.

"According to this analysis my queen, we think you might have another child in there." The doctor said.

"Wait are you saying that we have an extra child?" Shadow asked.

"We have the final results now. No my liege you don't have an extra child." The Doctor said.

"Whew." Shadow said with relief.

"You have two extra children." The Doctor announced.

Shadow's eye twitched and then he fell over onto his back and 10 rings came out of him and surrounded him before fading away.

~00000~

Once Shadow had regained his composure the other two had already been born. He honestly wasn't expecting so many children. He thought he'd have one and then another two years later but not three on the same day.

Shadow knew that this would later include complications in his life. But for now he was happy and so was his wife. They had thought of perfect names, Sonic was the first born and seemed to have a speeding health and progressive rate that increased quickly. Sonia was the only girl and the word Sonia means Hope in the former language of Mobians. And the last one was Manic, and he was named that because Manic was an emerald green valuable jewel and his fur was the same colour.

Shadow took a look at Sonic and out of all the kids he resembled Shadow the most. Sonia resembled Aleena the most while Manic was a mix of all of them.

"Well Aleena when do you think we should announce that there is now an heir to the throne?" The King asked.

"Well I think that it would be appropriate one week after we are out of the hospital." The queen told her husband. They then heard a giggle and looked at Sonic the sky blue hedgehog. Sonic was giving the cutest smile that was thought possible and then the baby literally jumped from his mother's arms while making a little noise and then landed on the floor and curled into a ball.

The blue hedgehog then begun to spin and then started moving forward very quickly.

Shadow and Aleena were shocked out of their minds but then Shadow quickly ran and picked up the baby.

"Okay Sonic can already Spin Dash. Sonic can Spin Dash. Wow this kid will excel in life." Shadow said.

~00000~

One week later Shadow and Aleena had called the media and all the people who lived in Green Hill to the castle.

They were all waiting for the news that the king and queen would tell them. They had already noticed the Seven Chaos Emeralds lined up on a table along with the current Guardian of the Master Emerald Tikal the Echidna. Everyone watched as Shadow and Aleena came out of their castle and after they came out three maids pushed three trolleys.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mobians of all ages. I would like to introduce you to our Children." Shadow said in proud 'I did it' kind of tone.

Aleena picked up her youngest first and showed him to the kingdom. "This is Manic the Hedgehog."

Tikal came up two the young hedgehog and placed a circular medallion around his neck. Once it was placed there it glowed and changed into the form of an Extreme Gear.

"We bestow the power and energy upon you Prince Manic, May Chaos and Light Gaia watch over and protect your soul." Tikal said and the Chaos Emeralds began to glow emerald green.

Aleena thanked her friend and then picked up her next Child. "This is Sonia the Hedgehog." She announced.

Tikal then placed a circular medallion on Sonia's neck and it transformed into a book shape.

"We bestow the flight and wisdom upon you Princess Sonia. May Chaos and Light Gaia guide you to Greatness." Tikal said. The Chaos Emeralds then glowed bright pink.

Aleena then lifted up her First Born. "This is my First Born, Sonic the Hedgehog." She announced.

Tikal then placed a medallion around the neck of the blue hedgehog. But then something unique happened. His medallion began to glow golden and so did the Chaos Emeralds.

The Emeralds than started floating and the baby floated right out of his mother's hands. The emeralds then started circling the hedgehog and started flying closer and closer to him.

The emeralds then flashed a bright golden light and when it faded everybody didn't see what they expected to see but instead something completely different.

They saw Sonic with golden fur, his quills spiked up, red eyes and red and white sneakers. The medallion around his neck then shaped into an emerald.

"We Bestow the Speed and courage upon you Prince Sonic. May Chaos and Light Gaia show you the greatness you have acquired." Tikal said as she quickly regained her composure. The Chaos Emeralds then flew out of the young prince and scattered around the world. Gravity then took control and Sonic fell into his mother's hands.

The little blue hedgehog just giggled in delight as all the eyes were on him.

Shadow just looked at his son with such shock, Shadow then wondered if the chaos energy that resided in him got carried into the young hedgehog.

~00000~

When the royal family was back in the castle Shadow decided to call his best friend and Leave Aleena with her best friend Tikal and her son Knuckles.

Shadow then teleported to find Maria Robotnik.

Maria was actually expecting the king to arrive and when he teleported right outside her house she invited him in.

"So, I'm guessing you saw the news." Shadow said.

"Yeah but I can't even think of how it happened." The 26 year old woman said.

"How about your grandfather?"Shadow asked.

"He is still in Spagonia." Maria replied. "I could take a look at the file for you and maybe try to see how it's possible." Maria suggested.

Shadow nodded, he knew that she wasn't on the same level as her grandfather yet but she was still very intelligent and she knew enough about Project Shadow to help him.

The two then went over to Maria's computer where she started trying to find the information.

"I thought it was impossible for my children to inherit the Chaos Force, seeing that what is inside of me is artificial, heck I'm artificial." Shadow said.

"Well Shadow from what I can see here you are right, your kids were never meant to get the Chaos Force. This make no sense what so ever." Maria replied. "Maybe if I take a look at some of Sonic's DNA and some of yours, also Aleena's and Maybe Reflection's I can get a solid answer."

Shadow sighed. "Okay maybe it's just nothing to worry about, hopefully Chaos gave Sonic his power because it could be a valuable asset in the near future." But then his face paled. "Wait what about the curse that comes with that power."

That thought hadn't occurred to Maria yet that Sonic might get the Chaos Curse. And there was nothing she could do to look into it because it was based solely on magic while she worked with science. She would have no way to tell if Sonic would have the cure.

"Sorry Shadow I have no way of knowing about that. You might want to talk to Tikal about that. Her Husband is guarding the Master Emerald so they might have more luck with that than me." Maria said.

Shadow then nodded. "Well I'm going back to the castle now. You have to come and See my three kids. You are practically their aunt so you have to come." Shadow said.

"All right my king, I will humbly follow you two your peaceful abode." Maria said as shadow grabbed her hand and in a flash of blue light they were back at the Castle.

When they arrived they saw Tikal and Aleena singing a lullaby to the three sleeping hedgehogs and the sleeping echidna.

Shadow looked at the four kids.

"So any trouble getting them to sleep?" Shadow asked.

"Knuckles kept thinking that Sonic and Manic would steel his rattle so he guarded it with his life." Tikal said while looking at he only son.

"Wow if that kid continues like this he will defiantly be a good guardian of the Master Emerald." Shadow said. "So Maria what do you think of your godchildren."

"They are so cute and quiet. Are you sure they're your kids Shadow?" Maria asked.

"Oh Ha, ha the black hedgehog born with the DNA of a Black Arm can't produce great looking kids. I'm hurt by that notion." Shadow said.

"Okay Shadow, I get it. But let me say this because of you two they will go on a great adventure as the heirs to the three thrones." Maria said.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: SONIC IS MY SON.**

**Sonic: SHADOW IS MY DAD. But we are rivals.**

**Shadow: Well it does make sense. I do look like you, am as fast as you and… that's it.**

**Sonic: Okay what did Maria mean heirs to the three thrones, how will life play on from here for me and my siblings, what dangers lurk in the future? Read and Review to find out and tell us what ya think.**


End file.
